Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to communication terminals, communication systems and methods of using such devices and systems. A non-transitory computer readable medium for deploying a communication service is also provided herewith that may be included within or connected to a communication terminal. In one embodiment, the method, system, terminal and computer readable medium is directed to a deployment of cloud services that can permit telephony cloud service providers to deploy such services in proficient and secure manner.
Background of the Related Art
Communication systems may be configured so that an enterprise such as a business maintains its own enterprise network. Other businesses may utilize a cloud service to receive network services. For instance, a cloud service provider may provide services to a customer so that an enterprise network or features of such a network no longer have to be directly maintained by the cloud service provider's customer.
Rolling out or deploying cloud service compliant devices, however, may be costly. One reason for the cost may be the expert manual interaction required at cloud service customer sites in order to prepare devices for access to cloud services. For instance, to utilize a cloud service, an enterprise may have to change a lot of communication infrastructure already in place or may need to make other changes to the types of terminal devices used by employees that are not compliant with the services offered by a cloud service provider. For instance, new or different computers, mobile telephones, or other terminal devices may be needed or software updates may be needed for pre-existing devices to address compliancy issues. Due to the expense or technical complications associated with such deployments, it can be difficult for a cloud service to be deployed.